Zombies Fight Back
Plot Toon sat next to Sci's cage, looking at zombie Sci. Toon: I don't get why you did this Sci. Toon angrily opens Sci's cage, letting him out. In a state of rage, Toon swings at zombie Sci a few times. Sci growls, attempting to eat Toon. Toon begins cry, pushing Sci back a few times before punching him down into the cage. He locks him back up. Toon stares at Sci. Toon:Sci, you fucking asshole. You left us. Your friends. Jack sat in the garage, thinking. Jack: There is a cure in Greenland, but we can't leave the team split up. We already are overwhelmed. If only somehow we had more people. Suddenly a human sat next to him. Erma'c: Hi.' Jack: Holy fuck you scared me. Who are you? Ermac: Survivor. Jack: Kewl. Do you have a group or anything? Ermac: Yeah. There is silence for a moment. Jack: Um...where are they? Ermac: Dead. Jack:...Oh. Perhaps do you know the cure? Ermac: Yeah but it'll take a really long time to make. Jack: What is it? Ermac: Seamen. Ten minutes later. Jack: So what you're telling me is that we'll need fifty million bottles of semen to cure the entire population. Ermac: Correct. Jack: Well, better revive my group first. Ermac: No, we must revive everyone at once. Jack: Of course. So, how many people should be jerking off at once? Ermac: Well my truck already has about thrity bottles so, I guess all of them. The females will guard. Jack: Well actually, it's all guys and one shemale. Ermac: Well shit. Hmm....First off, you and I need to go on a supply run of bottles. Jack: I know just the place. Later that day, Jack and Ermac are at the Bottle factory. Ermac: ._. Why is this conviently one block from the house? Jack: Because fuck you. They load the two SUV's with bottles, returning home, they tell the group the plan. Bloxx: I'll stand guard first. Soon after one hour, there are two hundred bottles full. Ermac: Wow, you guys are fast. Jack: I just remembered something. Dead, that fucker, he kept all his semen in the basement for future use. There are a couple million jars down there. Ermac: Jars are bigger then bottles, so we should have enough. Store the rest of the bottles down there. We will start making them into bullets tomorrow. Here is how it works. We shoot the bottles into the skyin a chopper one after another until finally we've covered the entire city. Skull: What about the rest of the world? Ermac: That's already done. This is the last infected city in the world. The military made a barricade around the city so no one can get in or out. Denica: We miss most of the important shit. Zon: Ya don't say? Nick: Maybe we should nuke them? Ermac: Enough. Tomorrrow, our planning stages begin. For now, clear out the zombies drawn near the house. Outside the house zombies are fighting back throwing rocks and stuff. Jack: ZOMBIE STFU. Zombie: Fuck you. Jack shot it in the head. Jack: Imma kill dese fuckers. Suddenly he sees a silohouette of a cow. Jack: R-Rufus? We see Rufus, lip torn back, deeply decayed and yellow eyes, exposed flesh on multiple spots. Jack falls to the ground, crying. Jack: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO To be continued in Rufus the Zombie, the epic two-parter.